


Untitled K/S textfic

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Military Ranks, Shmoop, alien character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short K/S fic texted to kayloulee, who had no internet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled K/S textfic

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO IDEA what's with all the ridiculous sweetness these days.

Jim called his first officer Spock on duty and off. He called his first officer Spock when he had Jim pinned beneath him, and when Jim took him up against the wall. He would have called him Spock when blowing him, but his mouth was full.

On the other hand, it seemed right, somehow, to call him Commander when he wrapped his lips around Jim's cock - a task he performed with greater than usual Vulcan gravity. Spock, for his part, pressed kisses to his captain's thigh and breathed 'Jim' against the skin.


End file.
